1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a searing apparatus and, more particularly, to a pair of scissors.
2. Related Prior Art
In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 560398, there is disclosed a shearing apparatus including a pair of scissors, two slides and two handles. The pair of scissors includes two blades formed with shanks. The shanks define apertures. Each slide includes a groove for receiving the shank, an aperture in communication with the groove, a recess and two screw holes. A pin is fit in the aperture through the aperture of one of the slides. A rivet is inserted in the handles and a torque spring between the handles. The handles are joined by the pin. The handles are opened by the torque spring so that the pair of scissors is closed. The handle defines a groove for receiving one of the slides, a slot in communication with the groove and an aperture in communication with the slot. The handle defines another groove for receiving one of the slides, another slot in communication with the groove and another aperture in communication with the slot. A spring is inserted in the recess of each of the slides. There are two latches each including a first end inserted in one of the springs, a second end exposed from the slot and a locking section for insertion in the aperture. The springs are compressed between the slides and the locking sections. Two threaded bolts are driven into the screw holes of each of the slides. The heads of the threaded bolts retain the locking sections. In operation, the blades are extended from the handles. The locking sections are located in the apertures. A user can close the handles to close the blades for shearing. A user can push the latches by the second ends to move the locking sections from the apertures. Thus, the blades can be retracted into the handles for storage.
Several problems have been encountered in using this conventional shearing apparatus. Firstly, while closing the handles, the user might push the latches by the second ends and allow the insertion of the blades into the handles by mistake. Such unexpected insertion interrupts the normal operation and might hurt the user.
Secondly, there is no device for retaining the blades in the handles. The blades might be extended from the handles by mistake. Such unexpected extension might damage things and/or hurt the user.
Thirdly, the shanks are short. Therefore, it requires a large force to close the blades.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.